Inquisitor Wiki
Im the Grim Dark of the 41st Millenium, there is only war... Inquisitor RPG - Untold Legends ist ein Fan-gemachtes Pen & Paper Rollenspiel, das im Warhammer 40k Universum angesiedelt ist. Sie erzählt die Geschichten von unbekannten Helden, durch dessen Taten das Universum mitgestaltet wird. Es soll eine möglichst große Spielplattform für die verschiedensten Wesen des Warhammer Universums bilden. Das Haupthema des Systems ist: Wahrer Heroismus, Tragik, Freundschaft, Loyalität, Verrat und Hoffnung. Im Moment befindet sich die 2. Edition von Inquisitor in der Testphase. Verbesserungsvorschläge und sonstige Ideen werden im Moment von jedem Spieler angenommen. Die Vorschläge werden hier gesammelt und diskutiert: Vorschläge . "What is courage then? Is it the response of fight over fight when danger looms sudden and unexpected? '' ''No, such mere animal instinct! Courage rather is the willfull scorn of death, and the deliberate acceptance of suffering, for honour, for duty, or for the Emperor. '' ''Beyond this,the true glory, is the will to face horror, to turn death upon itself, to strangle nightmare with bare hands, and to do it unsung and unknown for the salvation of mankind." '- Inquisitor Silas Marr, Ordo Xenos-' Chronik: I. Freiburg Chuchulain sammelte die Heldentaten der alten Zeit. Auf seiner hier aufgelisteten Erzählung ist der Ruhm der jeweiligen Charaktere weit nach ihrem Tod zurückzuführen. Die Erzählung ist die wichtigste Quelle der damals unbekannten Charaktere. Sämtliche anderen Quellen werden von Historikern als zweitrangig betrachtet. : 1. =I= :: -) Die Achilles-Saga (Alpha Phase) 845-900.M41 :: 0) Test-Run (Beta Phase) 867.M41 :: a) Prologe (Beta Phase) 867.M41 :: b) Der Thronlose König 954.M41 :: c) Die Waylander-Saga 955.M41 :: d) Die Druss-Saga 956-962.M41 :: e) The Lance Breaker 963.M41 :: f) Die Exoditen von Athel Loren 964.M41 :: g) Im Reich des Wolfes 964-968.M41 :: h) Der Ogrin und der Sandwurm 969.M41 :: i) Snake Eater 970.M41 :: j) Wölfe im All 972-992.M41 :: k) Im Land der Spartaner 993.M41 :: l) Der Priester des Social Combats 993.M41 :: m) Battle to the Abyss 994.M41 : 2. =II= :: a) Die Legende von Thor (Alpha Phase) 999.M41 :: b) Die Legende von Leoric (Beta Phase) 999.M41 :: c) Die Legende von Chuculain (Beta Phase) :: d) Nimbs Welt (Beta Phase) :: II. Münster Dramatis Personae: I. Freiburg * Chuculain * Dexter * Hayate (RIP 963.M41) * Leoric * Nimb * Sevatar * Thor (<>) * Aeneas * Andurius (MIA 867.M41) * Arwen * Dragoniris (RIP 970.M41) * Juggernaut * Ramantus II. Münster Wichtige NSCs: I. Freiburg : 1. Allgemein: * Achilles "the Spirit Lancer" * Bison * Druss "die Legende" * General Mike * Gilgamesh * Haihatchi "the Lancebreaker" * Karnak * Ulric * Waylander : 2. Saga des Chuchulain: * Arina Gestorben 50 v. II * Deichtire * Der Einer * Exilrion * Fergus * Scetach Gestorben 42 v. II * Tiberian Lazerus * Exilrion 3. Saga des Leoric:* Anna * Dirk * Sabrethooth Wichtige Organisationen, Völker und Bündnisse -Drenei -Sathulie -Exoditen aus Athel Loren -Der Drache -Die Harlequintruppe -(menschliche)Kroots -Vagrier Location: I. Calixis Sector thumb|left|800px|Calixis Sector II. Koronus Expanse thumb|left|800px|Koronus Expanse : : Letzte Aktivitäten WIP - Abilities -> 0.9.4 - Charaktergenerierung -> 0.9.4 - Zufalls-Wettertabelle - Regelpaket für Welten Regeln Charaktergenerierung Hauptregelwerk 0.9.4. Fernkampfwaffen 0.8 Nahkampfwaffen 0.8 Rüstungen 0.8.1 Steigerungsneuerungen: *Charakterportrait -> Appearance +1 *Charakter-Miniatur -> Background +1, Bemalt -> Appearance +1 *Ausgearbeiteter Charakterhintergrund auf Wiki -> Background +1 *Charakter besitzt (unnütze) Familie und/oder große Liebe -> Regeneriert 1 Punkt Insanity am Ende jeder Kampagne Neueste Bilder im Wiki Infos: *Bestandschutz wird gewährt, wenn die Ausrüstung bzw. Background dem Charakter schon lange anhängt, er sie regelmäßig nutze und ihr Hintergrund ausgearbeitet ist. *Chuculain erhält +10 XP gutgeschrieben, bestehend aus XP von Dragoniris und Philipps großen Einsatz, um =I= voranzubringen. *Thor erhält +6 XP gutgeschrieben, bestehend aus den XP von Andurius. Kategorie:Wiki